


under your skin

by penshy



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penshy/pseuds/penshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae knows just how to get under chanyeol's skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	under your skin

"Chanyeollie~" Sharp claws kneaded at Chanyeol's woolen sweater, and said man sighed in annoyance at the catboy who was currently destroying his favorite shirt. A tail smacked against his thigh and Chanyeol flinched, glaring down at the bane of his annoyance.

"Jongdae, I told you. It's too cold to go outside," He explained strictly, giving a stern look at Jongdae, whose ears had flattened down in defiance. The smaller boy shook his head, lips curling up into his signature kitten smile. Chanyeol felt a mop of fluffy brunette hair rub against his jaw and a purr erupt from Jongdae's chest.

"But Channie, I haven't been outside in forever! I promise I'll be a good boy," Damn, that boy just knew how to get under Chanyeol's skin. Chanyeol brought up a hand and scratched behind Jongdae's ear, grinning as the catboy's purrs grew stronger. The kneading on Chanyeol's prized sweater receded as Jongdae melted into Chanyeol's grasp, his tail curling around his waist.

"I guess I could deal with this for now, but you know your amazing petting skills will not satisfy me this whole winter." Jongdae frowned, sighing and resting his head on Chanyeol's broad chest. "I'm half feline, of course I'm going to get these urges," Jongdae sat up and stared at Chanyeol with big deep blue eyes. "Pleaseeeee~" He whined, batting at Chanyeol's sweater—but this time, to Chanyeol's relief, his claws had sheathed back into their human length.

Chanyeol groaned. He stood up, causing the boy in his lap to tumble off of him with a sharp hiss. "Fine," He sighed. Jongdae scrambled to his feet and clung to Chanyeol as a sign of thankfulness. "But," The taller man continued. Jongdae slumped. There was always a but. "I'm putting you on your leash so you don't run off like you did last time."

Jongdae howled.


End file.
